


Art

by Daisymayy24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisymayy24/pseuds/Daisymayy24
Summary: When a lonely Kara Danvers gets lost in a museum, she seeks help from Lena, the woman she just walked in to.





	

It was mid day on a spring saturday and Kara Danvers was at Central City art museum, Winn and Alex had both dropped out last minute, so Kara was left to admire the art on her own. This was fine, other than the fact that she had now gotten lost about four times. 

Kara sat down for a drink and lunch break in the museums café and unfolded the map she had of the place whilst tucking into jam donuts and potstickers. If Alex or Winn was here, she wouldn't be stressing out over this map, she would just be able to follow their lead- but since neither of them wanted to turn up she was left where she is now; sat on her own in a canteen with an awkwardly large map she had to buy from the front desk. 

After she had finished eating Kara got back on her feet and started making her way to another section of the massive museum. She had always found things like this interesting, something about art was so intriguing to her and she could spend hours looking in just one room of paintings.   
Kara carried on through the building in awe, ignoring everyone else around her.   
Out of all of the pieces of art she was looking forward to see today, there was one she was most excited about: Starry Night Over the Rhône. However, she couldn’t find where it was, obviously. 

She wandered around holding her map, trying to find her way to the section where Vincent van Gogh’s paintings were displayed. She was clearly paying so much attention to the piece of paper in her hands that she didn’t bear in mind that there were other people around her, and thus she walked right into someone. 

“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed within seconds of crashing into the woman ahead of her. 

“No, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either. My apologies.” The woman confessed, talking with her hands.   
Kara looked up from her feet and locked eye contact with her, she had piercing yet soft green-blue eyes that made it hard to look away and a jawline sharper than any weapon Kara had ever seen. She had long, dark brown hair that brushed across her face as it fell down her back and rosy cheeks that looked adorable against her paler skin. 

“Guess I just broke the number one rule of art museums.” She said to Kara after checking her out in return. Kara was baffled at the comment and was trying to get her head round what she meant. If questions marks could be a facial expression, that would be exactly what her face looked like. 

“Don’t touch the artwork.” The stranger said to her with a slight smirk on her face, clearly sensing Kara's confusion.

After realising what the stranger meant, she suddenly became flustered and lost for words, she could feel that she was blushing but she couldn't get anything other than an embarrassed laugh out. She lowered her head to hide her face and adjusted her glasses before looking up to smile at the lovely stranger, still blushing.   
“My names Kara.” She finally managed to say.   
“Lena.” The woman started. “Now, let me help you to wherever you're trying to get to.”  
“You could tell I was lost?” Kara panicked, starting to fold up the map and subtly put it back in her pocket.  
Lena laughed.   
“Yeah, well you were looking at a map, that usually a sign. I mean not that it matters- this place is huge.” She reassured, getting a sigh of relief in response. 

Kara couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the comment, not that that was what Lena had intended, but she automatically felt the need to impress Lena, which, in Kara's opinion, was not happening at the moment. She had to try extremely hard to not get any more flustered than she already was, she couldn't have Lena knowing she already cared about what she thought of her within 5 seconds of them meeting.  
There was something about Lena that almost intimidated her, she seemed rather confident in everything she did; the way she walked, the way she talked. It made her feel awkward, and extremely nervous. 

 

Lena lead the way to the section of the museum Kara had been trying to find almost all day, making sure to stick by Kara’s side and to not walk too fast. Sometimes, when it got busy, Lena would use the swarms of people as an excuse to lightly hold Kara's arm.   
“So what is someone like you doing wandering alone through an art museum?” Lena asked Kara as they walked slowly through a quiet hallway.   
“Well, my sister canceled last minute to spend time with her girlfriend.” Kara started, not noticing Lena perk up at the mention of girlfriends.   
“And my best friend, Winn, just said he wasn't available today.”   
“Your boyfriend not want to come with you?” Lena replied. “Or girlfriend, I mean I don't know what you're into” Lena mumbled, trying to hide the awkwardness in her voice at the second half of the question. Kara laughed.   
“Oh god no, I’m not in a relationship.”   
Lena had to try her hardest to make sure that she didn't come across as pleased as she was to hear that.   
“Anyway, you came alone too- how come?” Lena inhaled and pursed her lips together.  
“Lets just say I don't have anyone that cares enough about me to come.”   
Kara’s eyes flooded with sorrow at the sentence that had just come out of her new friends mouth as she stumbled over her response.   
“Lena, don’t say that! Surely theres at least one person that cares enough to come to a museum with you. Friends? Family?” Lena’s lips curved into a small smile at the girls optimistic remark- it was hardly noticeable, but it was there.  
“Nope. My family always choose my brother, Lex, over me and my mother never gives up an opportunity to tell me just how disappointed she is in me. And as for friends, well you’re pretty much my only friend in the whole city.” Pain was still plastered across Kara's face as she looked into Lena's eyes.   
“Lena… I’m- I’m so sorry.”   
Lena held an arm out to hold Kara's shoulder with the hint of a smile on her face still there.   
“Don’t be, anyway it’s fine- I’ve grown to enjoy my own company. Come on, lets not make this perfectly happy day all miserable.” Both of the girls smiled at each other and carried on down the hall, almost reaching the section Kara had been dying to get to all day.   
“Anyway,” Lena started. “Now I’ve got you.” Kara sent Lena an angelic smile in response as she repeated the sentence.  
“Now you’ve got me.”


End file.
